Ghost Adventures of Pac-Man and RWBY
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: in PAC world Pac Man and his friends or stopping the Lord betrayus and his ghost from conquering Pac world. when Lord betrayus found another world called Remnant, he send his ghost Army there. Pac Man and his friends followed him there. where they met a bunch of new friends and new enemies on the way to stop lord betrayus from his evil plot.


In the world of Pac world Pac citizens were always peaceful. When Lord betrayus sent his ghost Army to Pac world.

* * *

In the Netherworld

it seem's my plan is work. Betrayus said.

why, yes my lord. Dr. Buttocks said to Betrayus.

Everything is going to be working then. Betrayus reply to Dr. Buttocks.

How do you working on something in my lab. Dr. Buttocks said.

What exactly will you be working? Betrayus asked Dr. Buttocks.

Oh you will see soon my Lord. Dr. Buttocks said to Betrayus.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Pac world.

Pac Man and his friends are going to stop Betrayus ghost.

Time to eat some ghosts! Pac said.

Pac took out his Barry dispenser took it off power Berry. Turned into ice Pac.

Go and get them Paxter. Spiral said to Pac.

Go get them. Cylindria said.

Back in the Netherworld.

Lord betrayus I have my own invention that I have to show you. Dr. Buttocks said.

What exactly do you have to show me this time. Betrayus said to Dr. Buttocks.

Behold that Dimension portal. This device can also transport US ghost and Pac citizens to other dimensions. Dr. Buttocks said to Betrayus.

Interesting. Betrayus said.

Think I've hunted Lord betrayus we can send our selves another dimension and send the lemon head and his friends with us. And means Lemonhead no more power berries with him. Dr. Buttocks explains to Betrayus.

I guess this can be good. Betrayus said.

All ghost Retreat back to the nether! Betrayus said to his ghost Army.

Looks like betrayus has something. Pinky said.

We should definitely tell Pacman about this. Inky said.

* * *

Back on Pac world.

All the ghost falls back to the netherworld.

Why are all the ghost falling back? Pac said confused.

Feel like this was too easy. Spiral said.

Why would they leave so quickly? Cylindria said confused.

Yeah the ghost Army never leave that quickly before. Pac replied to Cylindria.

I bet betrayus is up to something. Spiral said.

* * *

Back In the Netherworld

Attention all my ghosts. Betrayus said to his ghost Army.

This time we will go to another dimension, where we will get the Pac-Man forever! Betrayus said in a devious way.

Hooray! All the ghost said.

But where exactly will be going? Blinky said.

Oh don't worry about that. Dr. Buttocks said to Blinky.

Dr. Buttocks push all the buttons started his machine and activated the portal.

Now my ghost Army go into the portal! Betrayus said to his ghost Army.

All the ghost went into the portal including every one of them.

* * *

Back in Pac world, the president's house

So you're saying that they're all retreated back for no reason? President Spiro said confused.

Yeah it was all weird. Pac said.

Like the all tried to give up. Spiral said.

Go and check in the Netherworld whatever they up to. President Spiro said to Pacman.

We're on it sir. Pac said.

Pac, Spiral and Cylindria to the netherworld to investigate what was going on.

It feels too quiet to. Spiral said.

neverworld never was this quiet before. Pac said.

The Pacman is finally arrived. Dr. Buttocks said appeared out of nowhere.

What do you mean too late? Cylindria said to Dr. Buttocks.

I'm saying that created a dimensional portal machine take us to another dimensions. Dr. Buttocks explains to Cylindria.

Go betrayus is in another dimension. Pac said.

Teaming up with some dangerous villains. Dr. Buttocks said to Pac.

Can get a lot worse. Pac said.

Come and follow me if you have the guts. Dr. Buttocks said to them.

Pac, Spiral and Cylindria followed Dr. Buttocks through his Dimension portal except their equipment metal functions.

I got a bad feeling about this dude. Spiral said.

Like I feel like I'm changing. Pac replied to Spiral.

Yeah brace for impact! Cylindria said.

* * *

In Remnant at the forest.

Pac and his buddies fell into the forest.

What happened? Cylindria said confused.

I feel like my whole life flash before my eyes. Spiral said.

Where exactly are we? Pac said.

It looks like we're in some Forest. Spiral said.

I don't think we're no longer in PAC world. Cylindria said.

Well wherever we are there has to be a city around here somewhere. Pac said.

Pac Man and his buddies went into the forest to find City.

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Pac, Spiral and Cylindria are in** **Remnant,** **Betrayus, Dr. Buttocks and his ghost army there to.**


End file.
